The Unknown Subject
by Theunknownsoldier321
Summary: Summary Inside! Warning, VIOLENCE, DESTRUCTION, romance?, BLOOD, DEATH MWAHAHAHAH!


A/n: Hello guys, Names Unknownsoldier, but call me Soldier. Anyway, I wanted something new to do now instead of the ongoing/paused story "When Two Worlds Collide". So I did some searching and I came across Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z.

And I said to myself, "What the fuck is this?" So I watched maybe two or three eps of this… and… um… Its stupid… I mean… its not bad, nor good. I mean, they could have made the RR stronger and better moves. But who am I to judge. Now this story is quite different, instead of happy days and fighting robots, this one will be tense, action-packed, gore, violence and cursing. MWAHAHAHA! Now before you start complaining that the characters are wrong and are not… you know, character. Well, I have decided that this is going to fuck everyone up. War! WAR! Oh how I love war, with fighting, explosions, guns, and the works.

Now in the story, the different language that the bad guys use at the start is Swedish, or in their world, Navketa. So yeah, and there is pairing, but how I odium doing so. It tears me apart. Because, lets face it, I'm a bloke with an act of violence, and romance… This makes even me want to shoot something. But meh. So I will give a brief Summary of this story:

_When the powerpuff girls chase a robot to an abandoned lab, they stumble over an Experiment Tube. Inside was a 13-year-old kid. But, something is odd about him. He has no memory of what happen, but he is fast, strong, intelligent, and protective. The enemy known as the 'SMRS' stands for 'Science and Military Republic Studies' are on the look out for the odd teen. A battle was drawing close… Soon, the girls would stop battling robots, but battling to save the world from destruction. _

Well there is a boring summary, but hey, atleast it was made. Ok! Lets get this show on the road, shall we?

**I do not own PPGZ… Only the Plot and The OC's**

* * *

><p>"Sir, enemy forces are five hundred meters from the Examination room where Project: ShadowHunter is held; What should we do?" A stressed combative soldier reported as he stared into the video feed where an aging man is displayed.<p>

"_Keep __them __at __bay __while __I __lock __up __the __test __subject __and __destroy __the __entrance __way __to __the __area._" The old-man's voice stated, looking to a tube that was behind him.

"What about you sir, shall I send bravo company for extraction?" The soldier asked, looking to his left where three tired and bloodied soldiers where standing, rifles shaking in their hands.

"_No, __you __and __your __men __shall __leave __in __approximately __20__minutes __Private, __I __will __stay __back, __I __got __business __to __do __before __I __leave__…_" His voice sounded grim as he replied to the now-shocked combatant.

"S-Sir, if they find you, they will kill you-"

"_I __could __care__less __if __I __die, __I __gave __you __an __order, __that__'__s __final._" Then the CPU switched off, ending the conversation.

"_Ta ut de andra svin i comms utrymme, jag kommer att hitta Dr. Krectiov!_" A voice echoed down a corridor. The soldier looked to his team-mates and they nodded, knowing that their death was coming, but they wont go down without a fight.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

The same old man was tapping on the oversize computer in front of him, making last-minute touches, programs and hardware. His mind was racing back and forth, knowing that the enemy will find him sooner or later.

PROJECT: SHADOWHUNTER IS NOW LOCKED- SUBJECT NOW ENTERING STATE OF HIBERNATION

The computer displayed the image, receiving a nod from the old doctor. He got up, walked to the exit, closed it and destroyed the panel; giving no access to any one to the room. He then ran off to the left down a narrow corridor, hearing the yelling enemies in the background;

"Där helvetet är denna gamla mannen?" A voice echoed, indicating a feminie voice.

"Den gamla fuck skulle vara i Tentamen utrymme, med test föremål..." Another voice said, indicating a gruff male.

"Vad är det speciella med provet föremål ändå?" the voices died out as the aging scientist ran down the corridor. The sounding of fighting and the echoing of rifles ceased a while ago, and he knew, that the soldiers failed at driving the unwanted invaders and soldiers away. The old man ran into a concealed area, shifted a wardrobe in front of the door and let out a breath of relief. He then grabbed a video recorder form his pocket, set it on a desk in the right hand corner of the room and switched it on.

"Hello Haplo…"

End of preface

* * *

><p>13 years later…<p>

"Give it up Mojo, you lost and… This is the third time this week!" Yelled an inpatient teenage girl with black hair. There stood three girls, one huge robot on the brink of destruction and one robot about the size of a human. The three girls are called (A/n: **Just to let you know, I die a little inside everytime I say this**.) Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup. Blossom wore a pink/red shirt with a pink vest, her skirt was also red but with a black trim on the bottom. In her large hair was a red ribbin, tied into a bow. A Yo-Yo was in her hand and her eyes were red. Beside her was Bubbles; She wore the same outfit but instead of red/pink, it was blue and light blue. Her hair is platinum blonde with curly pig tails. In her hand was a long staff (***Comedy drum***) with a loop at the very top. Lastly the girl beside her was Buttercup; like her comrades, she wore the same outfit, but green instead. Her hair was black/violet with a green bow in it. In her hand was a giant hammer with a letter 'P' at the base of the hammer.

Inside of the large robot sat a large gorilla named Mojo Jojo. (**A/n: You know what, I'm tired of describing what they look like, look it up!**) He shook in anger as his plan to destroy the PowerPuff Girls Z (.) and began to rant.

"You think you can defeat me mojo, I will defeat you, until next time girls!" And with a press of a button, the gigantic robot took off into the sky, leaving the teens dumbfounded.

"Well that was easy?" Bubbles stated, scratching her head. Before anyone could respond, the human-size robot suddenly took off in a direction towards a forest.

"We need to go after it!" Blossom ordered, flying off to chase down the robot. Her two companions nodded sharply before they took off with her leader.

* * *

><p>The robot ran and ran in the forest, trying to get away from the girls. It was constantly scanning for hiding places til a sudden beep halted its movements. 100 meters from its location was a desert lab. Without a hesitation, the robot took off at amazing speeds to the site. The robot soon saw the broad side of the lab and was, in fact, pleased. The place was big, but not too big, just fitting under the foliage of the forest. It was grey and looked rundown. At the front of the lab was two metal doors, but with numerous holes in it, counting to thirty holes. Before it could even process of going to the door, it was soon stopped by a hammer in the back of the head. It rocketed into the door, crash thru the door and skidded to a halt, never moving again.<p>

Outside, the three girls congratulated each other before Blossom pointed out, "Whats that?"

There was a minute of silence before Buttercup said, "Well, it looks like a dump, but a lab too. Hmm, maybe there is a creature in there, oh yeah, I'm going in!

"No, wait!" Bubbles started, but fell on deaf ears as Buttercup bravery walked in the abandon lab. Blossom nudged Bubbles and said, "Come on, we better follow her…"

"Yeah…" She muttered, and followed Blossom who was walking into the lab.

They walked, side by side, in the lab. The girls soon pointed out there were numerous holes on the walls and ceiling, possibly bullets, around the area. On the ground were empty canister shells scattered everywhere. It was like a warzone, as they thought.

"What happened here?" Bubbles questioned, anxious of the eerie feeling around her.

"Probably a gang fight…" Buttercup said, kicking a nearby shell. They soon took a left and saw two metal doors with bullet holes in it, but it was dinted, like the bullets just bounced off. To its side was a panel, but it was demolished beyond recondition. Blossom put her hand on the door and gave a strong push; but the door wouldn't budge. She tried again, but not a single movement. She pouted and stepped back.

"Looks like its locked…" She said.

"Girls, look!" Bubbles suddenly called out. They snapped their heads towards the blue heroine and saw her eyeing letters on the wall beside the doors.

"Examination Room- C4A" Bubbles named, cocking her head to the left.

"Cool, a freak is in side, step aside!" Buttercup announced. Before anyone could object, she reeled back her hammer and smashed the door. The door flung from its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall. Buttercup chuckled to herself and walked in the dark room. The two girls walked in the room and scanned the area, but it was too dark. Blossom looked to her right and saw a panel with a green and red button. She curiously pressed the green button and in a instant, the lights flickered on with a _doom _sound. In the room on the right was a oversize computer, starting to boot up, A examination bed, some notes and documents. And to the left was a Large stasis pod with crystal clear water, but the glass itself was covered by dust. Bubbles began to advance to the pod before a image came on the screen.

PROJECT: SHADOWHUNTER IS NOW OPERATIONAL! EXITING HIBERNATION AND AWAKING SUBJECT!

Eveyone stood in silence, anxious about he 'Subject'. At the pod, a loud hiss was heard when the tube opened. The water inside drained and left a very-slowly waking thing. The pod slowly opened and all the girls gasped.

_It was a boy_…

A/n: Well, wad ya think, I know its going to suck but hey, I like violence. And im probably going to hear this from Newtec about this… Fuck…

**Any way, R&R And tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Peace!**


End file.
